Sandbox/Xai/VIII
Vehicles of the Obsidian Guard: List of warmachines utilized by the ground forces of Xyon. Vehicles Xai military vehicles are designed to be modular, allowing the Xai to deploy only a handful of vehicle types, but allow each to have multiple variants so as to give the Obsidian Army flexibility. As such, one won't find the dozens upon dozens of different vehicles other militaries will have at their disposal in the Xai military. All vehicles are made from sardonikium with a nullium chassis, granting them the famous durability and protection of the Xai's advanced technologies. List of vehicles *'Panther MBT:' The Panther main battle tank is the mainstay of nearly all major Xai armored formations in the Obsidian Army. Armed with a 125mm sardonikium shard cannon, a 10mm sardonikium shard gun, and a 5mm sardonikium shard gun turret on the top, the Panther MBT is a beast of a machine which can deal with a wide varity of energy targets on the battlefield. The ammunition of the Panther and switched between a standard sardonikium round, an energy-imbued shard rounded (explosive), or a fragmented shard rounded (anti-infantry), for flexibility on the battlefield. Additionally, the sardonikium plate armor of the tank makes it near impossible to destroy, as enemy projectiles either bounce off, or explode against the armor with little to no effect. Countermeasures include nishatium smoke screen for an acidic and painful cloud to suffocate enemy infantry who may have climbed onto the tank, electronic warfare equipment, and the ability to use the sardonikium armor to hide from enemy radar and scanners. *'Jaguar MBT:' The Jaguar main battle tank is the most advanced tank in use by the Obsidian Army. An anti-grav vehicle, the Jaguar is armed with a single heavy dark energy cannon, and a dual-linked dark energy repeater. It has a dark energy repeater on the top for the tank commander, and nishatium mist vents to deal with infantry who attempt to rush the tank. The Jaguar possesses a single light ionic barrier projector for protection, though its sardonikium armor also works well for defense, whilst also providing the inherent stealth function from detectors and long-range scanners. Swift and deadly, the Jaguar is most often found in the inventory of the elite units of the Obsidian Guard, who require both mobility and lethality. Like the Panther, the Jaguar comes in multiple variants, such as the shield, shroud, plasma flamer, repair, missile, and AA builds. *'Lynx AFV:' The Lynx armored fighting vehicle serves as the light tank of the Obsidian Army, small and quick enough to go where larger tanks cannot go or be spared, the Lynx anwsers the age old question of how to provide the heavy firepower needed by Obsidian Army units while preserving the valuable heavy armored units for larger engagements with the enemy. Armed with a single 65mm sardonikium shard cannon, and a light missile launcher capable of fighting up to eight missiles in total, the Lynx fills an important role in the light armored formations of the Obsidian Army, where overwhelming firepower is not required, but precision strikes by light guns are a must. The vehicle is crewed by three personnel, the driver, gunner, and commander, protected by a series of nullium and sardonikium plates, as well as a single light ionic barrier, fueled by a light matter/anti-matter reactor in the rear of the vehicle. *'Puma IFV:' The Puma infantry fighting vehicle is the most-heavily armed armored personnel carrier used by the Obsidian Army for transporting large numbers of soldiers into battle while laying down firing support for a disembarking unit. Armed with a single 25mm sardonikium gun, a dark energy repeater on top, the Puma is a powerful tool for use in an intense firefight with enemy combat personnel. The vehicle lacks shielding, instead relying on the heavy nullium armor plates and the sardonikium shell covering the rest of the vehicle, creating a two-layered system to protect the passengers. The Puma can hold up to eight passengers, plus three crew composed of the driver, gunner, and commander who also serves as the navigator. *'Ocelot IMV:' The Ocelot infantry mobility vehicle is the all-purpose, military vehicle used by the Obsidian Army for transportation, patrol, security, reconnaissance, medical evacuation, and utilitarian roles. Capable of transporting up to eight to ten passengers depending on the configuration, the Ocelot is an irreplacible part of the Obsidian Army's ground formations, and a tool without which the Xai could not operate without thanks to the Ocelot's versatility and dependability. Though it is lightly armed and armored, or even completely unarmed, the Ocelot plays a vital role on the battlefield allowing Xai combat units to move back and forth between locations as a swift and reasonable pace, without relying on expensive and less flexible vehicles for transportation. *'Serval air defense vehicle:' *'Caracal self-propelled artillery:' *'Acinonyx ATV:' The Acinonyx is a highly mobile all-terrain vehicle utilized by the Xai for rought terrain operations that require reasonable amounts of manpower and firepower. The vehicle can carry up to six personnel into battle, and provide considerable cover fire from its light turreted gun mount. Found in the field with Obsidian Army unit in some of the most difficult terrains, the Acinonyx plays a vital role in transporting and defending Xai troops that need to move quickly and safely through the jungle, forest, mountains, swamps of the battlefields they may find themselves on. To cut back on weight and expense, the Acinonyx is built using a nullium skeleton with light sardonikium plates over the vehicle, providing considerable protection for a fraction of the cost. *'Wildcat Jetbike:' The Wildcat jetbike is a light reconnaissance vehicle, best known for its utilization by the Sojourner Corps of the Obsidian Army. Fast, light, nimble, and most importantly, inexpensive, the Wildcat is the most widely used jetbike, not only in the Obsidian Army, but also in the Xai Ascendancy as a whole. Capable to excelling 500 mph, and armed with two light dark energy repeaters, the Wildcat lacks much else in offensive or defensive capabilities, designed to get in and out of a location without any special or unneccessary equipment that would comprimise the ability of the sojourner to operate in the field. *'Bobcat Heavy Jetbike:' The Bobcat heavy jetbike is the big brother to the Wildcat. Used by Sojourner teams of two, the Bobcat is somewhat slower than the Wildcat, moving no more than 375 mph. However, it is armed with a 10mm sardonikium shard cannon in the rear turret seat for the passenger, two dark energy repeaters controlled by the rider, and protected by a light ionic barrier projector. Bobcats are often deployed durign patrols, searches, recon missions, and interception, and are thus equipped for the job. *'Sabertooth Command Vehicle:' The Sabertooth is the premier command and control vehicle used in the field by Xai combat formations. Serving as an all in one headquarters center, the Sabertooth combines the command, control, intel, communication and logistical elements of the headquarters section of a formation into a single vehicle, giving commanders a much broader scope of capabilities without having to rely upon a vast array of vehicles, equipment, and personnel. Used primarily in legions and cohorts on the move or far from the command center of its parent unit, the Sabertooth is the centerpiece of the legion formation. Because it's destruction in battle would be a huge blow to a legion's ability to fight, the Sabertooth boasts a vast number of defensive capabilities granting it great protection in combat. Artillery The Xai use artillery frequently during sieges, though they are somewhat less common during major rushes in which setting up the artillery would take too much time away from the strike. In slower, and more common campaigns, artillery is a major and invaluable piece of a Xai military offensive. Given the technical aspect of Xai technologies, the Obsidian Army only possesses a few designs given the faster and more reliable mobile artillery at it's disposal. However, immobile artillery remains a staple of the frontier units of the Ascendancy's colonial territories. List of artillery *'Howler Field Gun:' *'Hydra Heavy Mortar:' *'Banshee AA Gun:' Exosuits The exosuits of the Obsidian Army are any bipedal warmachines produced by the Xai which stand more than 8 feet in height, with a ceiling of 35 feet. These machines were the first step toward the massive devastators deployed by the Xai today, but without the massive, city-leveling firepower. Exosuits today are used to provide heavy firepower to the small ground units to which they are attached, as they can enter small spaces and move with the unit swiftly and if need be silently. At least one or two will be attached to a platoon or company as the heavy hitter of the unit. List of exosuits *'Obsidian Knight:' The Obsidian Knight is a 3 meter tall exosuit used by the Obsidian Army. *'Obsidian Cataphract:' *'Obsidian Overseer:' Battlewalker Battlewalkers are a bridge between the small exosuits and the titanic devastators, providing heavy firepower but remaining small enough to serve in support roles with frontline combat units. Battlewalkers are Xai warmachines with a height over 5 to 10 meters, and rarely go over 10 meters, as they would then be classified as devastators. These machines are often crewed by multiple Xai, and possess a number of gunners as well, and often provide the artillery and heavy weapons support up front as they possess anti-personnel weapons in the event of a direct attack on an enemy position. List of mechs *'Caiman Battlewalker:' *'Mantis Battlewalker:' *'Scarab Battlewalker:' *'Tarantula Battlewalker:' Devastators Devastators are regarded as any bipedal, tripedal, are quadrupedal warmachines deployed by the Xai which stand more than 10 meters in height with a ceiling of 50 to 65 meters. The largest warmachines ever produced by the Xai, devastators were developed countless eons ago by the dueling great houses of the Xai, taking their name from the great devastation wraught upon their enemies' cities and armies. In the modern day, devastators are administered and deployed by the Devastator Corps of the Obsidian Army. Types of devastators *''Magistrix''-class devastator: The smallest bipedal devastor deployed by the Obsidian Army, the Magistrix-class devastator is the most common devastator of the Xai. Found in all devastator formations, the Magistrix is controlled by a single Xai pilot, who controls the devastator with her entire body from the inside of the devastator's upper chest area. Standing at 14 meters in height, the Magistrix is armed with eight shadow cannons located inside the tips of each of the devastators fingers. The hands also serve as monoclaws. Inside the eyes are two anti-matter beam emitters, while the devastator's two heavy plasma flamers are located in the palms of each hand. The hand emitters a weak containment field, giving the weapon some range, and making the devastator appear as if it's throwing balls of fire. Also, a single heavy void wave projector is located in the mouth of the machine. Finally, a single point singularity projector is located on the forehead, granting the small devastator great firepower. *''Archoness''-class devastator: *''Autarch''-class devastator: *''Sovereign''-class devastator: The largest devastator in existance is the Sovereign-class devastator, which stands at 50 meters in height. The most powerful planet-side warmachine ever developed by the Xai, the Sovereign is the rarest of the devastators, only deployed in the massive devastator legions, in which it serves as the lead warmachine. Commanded by a single Xai male, the Sovereign is a mighty devastator who's firepower and destructive capabilities are entrusted to only the most high-ranking men in the Ascendancy. All the fingers and thumbs of the devastator are equipped with void cannons, while the entire hand is a powerfist. The eyes are equipped with four anti-matter beam emitters, and the palms have three heavy plasma flamers. Instead of void wave projectors, the Sovereign has two point singularity projectors in its mouth, and there are two dark energy missile launchers in each of the shoulders. Finally, there are dark energy batteries across the body to stop aircraft and other small targets attacking the devastator. Category:Sandbox Category:Copyright